Flame and Smoke (Volume One)
by Rosethorn245
Summary: Flamepaw's first night as an apprentice doesn't go too well. She gets a strange prophecy- "Flame and smoke shall meet, and a hero will rise from the ashes." Flamepaw is determined to find out what it means; and determined to be the best warrior in ThunderClan. But as tensions rise, Flamepaw doesn't know if she can do it. Set after The Last Hope.


Warrior Cats Fan Fic One  
Flame & Smoke- Part One- Apprentice Life  
_NOTE- Graypaw- A gray she-cat with white paws (based on my IRL cat) Green eyes_  
_Flamepaw- An orange she-cat with a reddish muzzle and tip of tail. Blue eyes__  
_Wildpaw- A brown she-cat with white-ish stripes under her eyes. Amber eyes_  
_(*may contain spoilers..._  
_This is LONG after the last warrior book.*) SHOUTOUT- A.K.A Snowstorm, CyberSouls. (Snowstorm and Moonlight) _

Flamekit walked out of the nursery with her mother, Sunfeather. Flamekit was six moons old, meaning she would become an apprentice today. While she was walking across the clearing, she remembered that Spottedpaw, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's daughter, was becoming a warrior today.  
Spottedpaw was first to join Bramblestar on the Highledge.  
"Cats of ThunderClan, today Spottedpaw is becoming a warrior, and Flamekit is becoming an apprentice."  
He looked at Spottedpaw and mewed,  
"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Spottedpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Spottedpaw said.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spottedtail. StarClan honors your bravery and intellenge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar said, and he rested his muzzle on her head, and Spottedtail licked his shoulder. The Clan then shouted, "Spottedtail! Spottedtail!"  
When they were quiet, Flamekit leaped onto the Highledge.  
"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight. I hope Squirrelflight will pass down all she knows on to you." Bramblestar said, and Squirrelflight leapt onto the Highledge.  
"Squirrelflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt and you have shown yourself to be clever and brave. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw."  
Flamepaw and Squirrelflight touched noses, and the Clan called Flamepaw and Spottedtail by their new names. Flamepaw leapt down from the Highledge, and greeted her friends, Graypaw and Wildpaw.  
"Welcome to apprentice life, Flamepaw." Graypaw said.  
"Thanks." Flamepaw said.  
"We'd better get to the apprentice's den." Graypaw said, and Flamepaw followed her friends to the apprentice's den.

When inside, Sharppaw said,  
"Hi, Flamepaw."  
"Follow me, Flamepaw." Wildpaw said, and Flamepaw followed her to the back of the den.  
She settled between Graypaw and Wildpaw, and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Flamepaw was in an unfamiliar place. She was laying on a bale of hay. She saw a gray cat with a kittypet collar, but it didn't seem to notice her. Just then, a blue-gray cat appeared in front of her.  
_"Flame and smoke shall meet, and a hero will rise from the ashes."_ The cat said, and before Flamepaw could say anything, she was gone.

* * *

"Flamepaw. Flamepaw!"  
Flamepaw woke up to see Graypaw standing in front of her.  
"Flamepaw, it's time for training." she said, and Flamepaw followed her friend outside.  
Squirrelflight was waiting outside, and when they reached her, she said,  
"Bramblestar wants to talk to me; wait at the entrance."  
Flamepaw nodded, and followed Graypaw to the entrance.  
Graypaw stopped suddenly, and Flamepaw almost ran into her.  
"Look, Flamepaw!"  
Spottedtail was sitting next to a kit; a silvery kit that looked old enough to be an apprentice. It also had a blue kittypet collar.  
"We should get Jayfeather, just in case." Flamepaw said, and Graypaw ran towards the medicine cat's den.  
Soon after, Jayfeather and Graypaw came out of the medicine cat's den and ran to the entrance.  
"Bring the kit to my den." Jayfeather said, and Spottedtail picked up the kit and followed Jayfeather to the medicine cat's den.  
Flamepaw then realized that some of the Clan cats had gathered to see what was happening. They were now leaving; only Squirrelflight and Brightheart were left.  
"We should start your training, Flamepaw." Squirrelflight mewed.  
"Can we train together?" Graypaw asked.  
Their mentors nodded; and the two apprentices followed them out of the camp.  
"We're going to start with a tour of the territories."  
Squirrelflight said.

* * *

Flamepaw was exhausted; they had just got back from a tour of the territories and learning the other Clan's scents. They were back at camp now, and Flamepaw was heading to the medicine den to see what the kit had to say. She entered the medicine den, and saw that Jayfeather was mixing herbs, and the kit was laying in a nest. She walked up to the kit and said hi. The kit looked up and said,

"Hi."

"So, who are you? I'm Flamepaw." Flamepaw said.

"I'm Silver." The kit said.

"How did you get here?" Flamepaw asked.

"Well, my brother told me I could wander in the forest. I got tired, and I was lost, so I settled by a tree and I fell asleep. Afterwards, when I woke up, I heard cats saying, 'Let's give it to ThunderClan. They take in the kittypets.' I was confused, and still very tired, and I fell asleep again. When I woke up, I was here." Silver said.

Flamepaw then noticed that Silver was watching Jayfeather mix herbs. She seemed interested in what he was doing.

Flamepaw then realized how hungry she was. She walked out of the medicine cat den and towards the fresh kill pile.

She saw Sharppaw and said hi.

Sharppaw grabbed a squirrel from the pile, and then said,

"Share?"

"Sure." Flamepaw said, and she settled down next to him.

When she was done, she stood up and greeted Wildpaw and Graypaw.

She then remembered the prophecy-

_"Flame and smoke shall meet, and a hero will rise from the ashes."_


End file.
